communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television
◄ Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television ' ' Diretor : Rob Schrab - Roteirista : Dan Harmon/Chris McKenna - Exibido : 2/6/2015 - Temporada : Seis Episódio: 13(Fim de Série) Resumo : O semestre termina, Abed e depois os outros imaginam como será uma "Sétima Temporada". História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|center|396px End Tag Um comercial é mostrado com uma família jogando o "Jogo de tabuleiro de Community". Com um narrador falando sobre o jogo, o pai da família tem uma revelação surpreendente. Seu filho joga um movimento que lhe entrega um roteiro do comercial para o pai. O pai percebe que eles não são reais, são personagens criados para fazer piada. Com a verdade aparece a todos na sua "família", o narrador continua a falar do jogo. O comercial chega ao fim com a narração se transformando em um comentário meta-linguístico sobre a série em sí. Curiosidades *Shirley retorna neste episódio em vários palpites imaginados pela comitê para uma possível sétima temporada. *Abed menciona Troy saindo em sua viagemde barco e não retornando, que aconteceu no episódio " Geothermal Escapism". *Em um dos palpites da Sétima Temporada Jeff, ele parafraseia a sua fala do episódio Piloto e diz "Vocês deixaram de ser um grupo de estudo. Tenho a honra de pronunciar uma comunidade" . *A frase sixseasonsandamovie é falado por Jeff . Foi usado pela primeira vez na segunda temporada no episódio " Paradigms of Human Memory ". *Está implícito que o Bandido do Cofrinho foi possivelmente Annie. As marcações no script dá uma dica para isso, mas não definitivamente diz que ela é. *Esse episódio apresenta o primeiro uso do palavrão Fuck,''que é dito duas vezes no episóidio.' Referências *" Os Simpsons " , " Seinfeld " , " South Park " e " Friends" são mencionados por Chang como exemplos de programas que continuaram após a sua sexta temporada. *Abed descreve o seriado onde ele vai trabalhar como assistente de produção uma mistura de " 30 Rock " com " IT Crowd " e ele mesmo , presumivelmente referindo-se a Community. *O personagem animado Cabeça de Gelo é dublado por Justin Roiland, amigo de Dan Harmon e co-criador de Rick & Morty. *Abed diz "legal" para cada "Temporada / ano" que o grupo tem estado em Greendale,Chang pede Abed repetir dizendo legal e quando ele novamente faz uma pausa no ano quatro peidos Ben e afirma que é uma piada interna. Isso faz referência a Quarta Temporada , o criador Dan Harmon não era o showrunner nessa temporada. Harmon fala abertamente sobre seu desagrado na quarta temporada . *O narrador da End Tag é o Dan Harmon que faz referêcia ao Chuck Lorre e seus cartões de vaidade de Lorre no final de shows que ele produz, como " The Big Bang Theory " e " Two and a Half Men " . *Ator Seth Green faz uma participação especial em uns dos palpites usando orelhas de coelho no cenário de futuro imaginário de Jeff. Isto poderia ser uma referência de seu papel passado na TV no seriado da Fox " Greg the Bunny ". *Os nove números sobre o quadro branco atrás de Annie e Elroy, todos começando com NM, são uma referência para o site IMDB. Introduzir um dos números e combinações de letras em um motor de pesquisa trará as páginas IMDB de Dan Harmon e os oito principais atores desta temporada. Galeria Fotos promocionais 6x13 Promopic 1.jpg 6x13 Promopic 2.jpg 6x13 Promopic 3.jpg 6x13 Promopic 4.jpg 6x13 Promopic 5.jpg 6x13 Promopic 6.jpg 6x13 Promopic 7.jpg 6x13 Promopic 8.jpg 6x13 Promopic 9.jpg Fotos de Bastidores 6x13 BTS photos1.jpg 6x13 BTS photos 2.jpg 6x13 BTS photos 3.jpg 6x13 BTS photos 4.jpg 6x13 BTS photos 5.jpg 6x13 BTS photos 6.jpg Categoria:Sexta Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Season Finale Categoria:Series Finale Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff